<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just wanna take you home. by pikachewtobacco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081015">i just wanna take you home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco'>pikachewtobacco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wenrene Soulmate AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mention of Death, Mention of cancer, some fluff I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy is reaching the end and Irene's almost at her prime. They met at an unconventional time in their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wenrene Soulmate AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just wanna take you home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Not a very gory scene but mentions cancer, death, and blood. If that's a trigger for you then please click away.</p><p>Some terms may be wrong, I'm not really familiar with medical terms so I'd like to apologize in advance for the mistakes. I tried to make it as real as possible. </p><p>Listen to Hold On- Chord Overstreet for a better experience.</p><p>Enjoy reading! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A long endless highway, you're silent beside me </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hold On - Chord Overstreet</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In a world filled with believers of coincidences and destinies, she only hopes that at least one of them could be of great help for her. Another helping hand can raise the probability of her experiment to become successful and hopefully, help millions of people in the world. Money is not the reason for why she’s desperate to finish her job, it’s the idea of changing lives and giving a lot of people a second shot in life. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The first time she saw those beautiful hazel eyes was in a coffee shop, how cliche right? The pair of eyes struck her like lightning and sent a shockwave all throughout her body. </p><p> </p><p>She never found the courage to say hi to the girl that day.</p><p> </p><p>“One caramel macchiato, to go please” she orders, sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Looking for an empty seat around the busy cafe is as rare as a raindrop in a desert, so she settled on standing beside the waiting counter. </p><p> </p><p>She can feel eyes boring into the back of her head, watching news helps in warning her that this might be a new <em> modus operandi </em>and endanger her life—she kept her gaze on the countertop.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy realized staring won’t do but she’s not brave enough to approach the alluring girl. She slumped back in her seat and finished her hot choco.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second time she saw the same pair of eyes was in a restaurant. She was out with a colleague who insisted that his dinner treat is friendly—although he’s acting differently from his words. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the steak? I personally think it’s exquisite” his attempt at being fancy made him cringeworthy in her eyes instead, however, all she can focus on is the girl sitting at the table on the right corner.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, what’s the progress on your new project?” he tried getting her attention again and failing miserably</p><p> </p><p>She keeps on craning her neck subtly to sneak a glance at the girl, the number of times she did this could be the cause of her incoming stiff neck but she finds it worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“The board asked for a report.” that caught her attention, he smiled triumphantly</p><p> </p><p>She furrowed her brows, “The board?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they wanna know if it is still worth it to pursue a dead end experiment. The company’s losing a lot of money”</p><p> </p><p>“It is worth it!” she replied harshly, “I gave them an ultimatum, either they let me work on my project or I’ll leave the company.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised his hands up, “Hey, I’m not the enemy here. They just asked me to rely the message since we’re a bit close.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re not”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch” he put his hand on his chest</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being a drama queen,” she rolled her eyes, “Will you excuse me? I’ll go to the ladies’ room”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but if that’s your way of ditching me then please warn me so I can get the bill and avoid the humiliation,” the boy in a navy blue suit said, cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot”</p><p> </p><p>She walked towards the bathroom, planning on touching up her makeup but got surprised instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve seen you before”</p><p> </p><p>“From the cafe? 2 weeks ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I probably saw you in my future. You look a lot like my future girlfriend”</p><p> </p><p>She burst out laughing while covering her mouth. The other girl looked amused by the loudness of her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” her laughter dying down, “It’s the corniest line I’ve heard all night”</p><p> </p><p>“Corniest? Well, is it corny enough to get you to tell me your name?” the blonde’s attempt at being charming is failing badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Joohyun, Bae Joohyun” she extended her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty name for a lovely girl, I’m Wendy Son.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy was on a high for a minute before slapping herself for forgetting to get the pretty girl’s number.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So it started in that restaurant bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been seeing each other in the cafe more frequently, almost like they have an unspoken rule that at exactly 7:30 A.M they’ll enter the cafe and wait for the other to finish ordering their usuals. Caramel Macchiato for her if she’s not too sleepy, 2 shots of espresso if she is, and a signature hot chocolate for Wendy, fitting for her child like personality. Then they’ll meet up again at 5:30 pm, after her shift in the laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>Some days, she’ll manage to spare enough time in between her busy work schedule to entertain a few liners from Wendy and other days she can only say a small hi before leaving. Content with seeing the blonde’s wide smile as soon as she spots her.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, Wendy managed to break through the walls she built around herself and became a big part of her happiness. It must be Wendy’s corny lines or her charming smile that got her to put down her walls one by one and welcome the other with open arms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy noticed the changes in her life, her smiles became brighter and her days became lighter. A part of her believes that Irene has a huge impact on turning her world upside down.</p><p> </p><p>She hopes for the best now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey! Before you leave, can I ask you something?” Wendy asked, nervousness creeping in her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” she replied while fixing the contents of her leather messenger bag. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s this movie that I want to watch and I was hoping that you’ll accompany me?” Wendy flashed her sweetest smile while clasping her two hands together in a pleading manner</p><p> </p><p>“When is it? Maybe I can get a day off”</p><p> </p><p>“This Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy was about to cheer but she continued her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a date”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh, it’s a date!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Just 2 more years, Seungwan-ah”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy nodded, the happiness she felt awhile ago fades away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“The movie you wanted to see is Avengers?” She said in disbelief. She did not peg Wendy as an avid fan of comics.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I like Scarlett Witch okay?” Wendy, distracted with reaching for her wallet, defended herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see” she teased the younger one before walking towards the popcorn stand to buy a large bucket of butter popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>“You have such boring taste in popcorn, caramel is a god-tier flavor”</p><p> </p><p>“I like mine plain okay?” she rolled her eyes and ordered a caramel one for the whiny child beside her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s been so caught up with work that she forgot how it felt like to have someone make her heart leap, she forgot how it feels like to fall in love. Maybe, just maybe, she can let herself fall for this girl who puts up a badass front yet failing to hide her dorky side. </p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Bae Joohyun” Wendy snaps her finger in front of her, trying to bring her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Wendy’s hand and intertwined it with hers, as predicted the other one stiffened from the sudden act of bravery. She walked hand-in-hand with Wendy until they found their seats inside the theatre.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to let go when Wendy tightened her grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it, I like holding your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what she’s done, she came to the conclusion that she liked holding Wendy’s hand too. It fits her own.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It might be fast but Wendy can feel it at the back of her throat, waiting for the time she spills the four-letter word. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A frustrated scientist is often a product of perfectionism. She’s been working on this for almost 2 years now and she’s not moving forward, the only thing increasing is her frustration and the pressure from her colleagues and bosses. Yet, she holds on to her belief that she can perfect this. She can still salvage all her failed experiments now that she found her inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired” her co-worker commented, pulling out a compact mirror and putting it directly to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I look ugly, I know that already”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you never looked ugly. You look tired, have you been resting?” she can sense the concern in the tone, she doesn’t need concern right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m busy” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Too busy to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to finish this okay?” her voice on the edge</p><p> </p><p>“I get that and we’re all trying here but you can’t possibly think that skipping meals and losing sleep will help you, right?” </p><p> </p><p>She kept her head down, writing a new equation, and coming up with a new approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you be. Just know that I’m willing to accompany you when you decide to grab lunch”</p><p> </p><p>Her obsession with her project was becoming unhealthy but she can’t give it up now. Not when she’s almost there, just a few pushes and she’ll achieve what she’s been dreaming of since she became a victim of this traumatizing curse.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts about her project are slowly drowning, getting replaced by a certain blonde girl. Still, she tries to put up her wall, remembering how smooth of a talker Wendy is and she can easily get any girl she wants.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You sure you can still do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can! I have to court her and make her mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy’s still as bright as the sun but her insides are getting darker like the night sky.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“It’s a little late to stay here, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>She jerked her head up, surprised with Wendy’s presence behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you say hi like a normal person?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy chuckled, “Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p> </p><p>She surged to her feet when she heard the barista call her name out loud. Grabbing her cup of coffee, she returned to her seat and opened her work notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here at this hour anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just work? You don’t have a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time for dates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny, I remember you going out with me to the movies a week ago” the blonde girl teased her, a smile forming on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“And I remembered telling you that it’s not a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still a date,” Wendy smugly said, “Let me accompany you, is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a choice to say no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’m about to buy hot choco now. I will be quiet, I promise.” Wendy raised her right hand to prove her point.</p><p> </p><p>She went back to reviewing her notes from her session earlier today. She keeps on forgetting one chemical component to finish the product. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I said I won’t pry but I’m curious, what do you do?” Wendy asked as soon as she sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a pharmaceutical scientist”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fancy, are you cooking up new medicines to cure cancer?” </p><p> </p><p>She moved closer to the table, “I am actually, I’m trying to come up with a cure for leukemia.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy looked stunned, she looked caught off guard from her answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I did not expect that. I was joking but….are you close to finding a cure?” Wendy asks, her breathing became heavier.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at her questioningly, “Not yet, are you this interested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh haha, no I’m just shocked that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>The tension was forming around them, she can feel it as Wendy went back to sipping on her hot chocolate and scrolling through her phone. She’d confront her about it but she’s too preoccupied with her work.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy looked at Irene like she puts the stars in the sky. She’s too beautiful, too perfect for her, and maybe this is her last blessing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a hot afternoon when she felt something shifted inside her, specifically her heart, when she saw Wendy sitting on her usual spot inside the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>She stood still for a couple of minutes before taking a step. Wendy noticed her presence and turned her body to welcome her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re here. I was about to leave”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little busy in the lab, people are on a hectic schedule because of the outbreak.” Weariness and stress are evident in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad I ordered the right drink for you, 2 shots of espresso,” Wendy said while pushing the small cup in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>She almost kissed Wendy as a thank you gesture but she decided against it. One, it will look weird to other people, and Two, she might embarrass herself in public.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s work?” </p><p> </p><p>“As you can see, very hectic. I haven’t washed my hair for a day now and all I want to do is go home and lie down on my soft bed.” she complained</p><p> </p><p>“You still look beautiful, Irene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’d say that you flirt!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious!” Wendy raised her white tissue paper and waved it, an act of surrender.</p><p> </p><p>She grumbled, “You must say that to a lot of girls”</p><p> </p><p>“I am offended, really,” Wendy mumbles, “I’m not a playgirl you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Playgirls say that all the time”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re so wary of me? You think I’ll play you?”</p><p> </p><p>She stayed silent, looking for an exit path but everything’s blocked. She can only look at Wendy with vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t I proved myself enough these past few weeks? I’m unemployed and I keep on racing past the workers to save us a seat when you’re on your way to work and before you leave your office. What kind of idiot do I have to be to stay in a cafe, doing nothing, and drink 2 cups of hot chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p>She sees the sincerity in Wendy’s eyes—sincerity and frustration— and felt herself falling deeper for the girl. How did this even happen? Last month, she was getting coffee and going back to the laboratory, no stopovers, and a 5-minute break. And then enter Wendy, her schedule became less suffocating knowing she’s about to see the charming 26-year-old in their spot at the cafe. To say her life changed drastically within a month is an understatement, her life turned upside down because of Wendy and she’s terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it crazy to say that I’m falling in love with you?” Wendy breaks the silence, her voice filled with uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy plays with her thumb, “Why is that?” afraid to look at Irene directly in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I think I’m falling in love with you too” she whispers</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….what?? You—what???” Wendy looked taken aback. Her wide eyes and O shaped mouth supports her claim.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me” she rolled her eyes, blushing from her sudden confession.</p><p> </p><p>She saw the sparks in Wendy’s eyes, fully aware that she has the same one in her eyes. Wendy reached out to hold her hand, almost knocking her empty espresso glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy’s heart is finally at peace, accepting the path that’s already built for her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So do I call you my girlfriend now?” Wendy teased the serious-looking girl beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m that easy?” she raised her brow, “Let me tell you something, even if I admitted how I feel for you doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy can feel the sweat forming on her forehead, her hands are shaking from the fear the older instilled on her. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes can really express her emotions even without saying words.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me court you, Madam,” Wendy said and held her hand like a knight in shining armor.</p><p> </p><p>This, this is the feeling that she missed. Being chased by someone who has pure intentions of winning her heart and who’s willing to go through great lengths just to prove that they are worthy. Wendy doesn’t have to put in much effort though, she already has her heart but to see how much effort she puts into winning her will surely amuse her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be leaving now, make sure you get home safely okay?” were the words she’s used to saying, she’s been saying it for a month now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll go home after I walk you to your office”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me to try harder right? As your official suitor, I should accompany you and protect you from the dangers of the world.” Wendy said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the corner of her mouth turned upward, Wendy knows her way to her heart. The fact that Wendy’s willing to protect her despite her height being a little over 5’0 is endearing to her. It’s adorable, really, it hasn’t even been a day yet and she’s over here blushing about Wendy being a darling.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, my bodyguard, I’m running late so shall we leave now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bodyguard! A knight in shining armor!” Wendy whined like a little kid, a sight she’ll never get tired of seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“My mistake, let’s go now my knight in shining armor”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it, let’s go now my princess” extending her arms for the other girl to take, Wendy initiated on leading them en route to her office.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was out, reminding her that no one shines brighter than Wendy Son.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy believes in the inevitable, she knows how everything will end between the two of them but for now, she cherishes the moment she has with Bae Joohyun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Your suitor’s here again, she’s waiting for you in the lobby” her co-worker announced which made her frantic. She hasn’t had any proper sleep since last night and her hair’s a mess, she also forgot her lipstick at home, in short, she looks far from presentable.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I can see you panicking internally” the same co-worker handed her a lip gloss and a similar compact mirror she used before to prove her point that Irene looked restless.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver” she praised her while applying lip gloss all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I have a good feeling about her so make sure you give that girl a chance okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind”</p><p> </p><p>She said her goodbyes to her other colleagues, swiping her card to sign out, and she’s off to see Wendy Son in the lobby. </p><p> </p><p>She is a sight to see, sporting a V-neck white tee and washed-out blue jeans with a baseball cap. She is always a sight to see, no matter what style she decides to wear on a particular day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Wendy greeted her brightly, “I hope you’re not too tired”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I have a little bit of energy left for dinner”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t talking about getting dinner”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head to the side, “Oh? What are you planning then?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy fished out her car keys and dangled it in front of her, “Roadtrip?”</p><p> </p><p>When Wendy said road trip, she did not think of going to a 3-hour car ride from Seoul to Busan. She’s tired but not as tired as the designated driver of the luxurious car. A thought crossed her mind, she’s not really familiar with Wendy’s life but the latter is familiar with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy, can I ask you a few questions?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I’m just curious about your life. You seem to know mine but I’m still a bit clueless with yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay ask away” Wendy spared her a glance with a smile on her face, signature Wendy look.</p><p> </p><p>“What do your parents do?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father has a law firm and my mother owns a hospital in Myeongdong.”</p><p> </p><p>She confirms that the girl she’s with is worth millions of Won, hella loaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay uh where did you study when you were in Elementary and High School?”</p><p> </p><p>“Canada, my parents sent me there to finish my studies but I went back due to...uhm...circumstances?” She saw how Wendy stiffened mid-sentence but she shrugged it off, it must be her tension in the shoulder area from driving for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t dig that deep, it sounds like it’s personal. Do you have a bestfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do. Her name’s Kang Seulgi but she lives in Busan”</p><p> </p><p>She lit up at the thought of meeting someone close to Wendy, “Ah! Maybe we can meet her when we arrive in Busan!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send her a message when we stop at the next gas station”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan on going back to Canada?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy looked at her, “Do you want me to go back to Canada?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! I’m the one asking you, why are you answering with a question?!” </p><p> </p><p>Wendy chuckled at her reaction, “No, I won’t go back to Canada. I’d miss you too much”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this flirty?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you just bring out my flirty side I guess,” Wendy said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to open her mouth when Wendy turned the steering wheel to the right, entering a bright-colored gas station. Way too bright for her liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we continue the Q&amp;A later? My bladder’s going to explode if I don’t go to the restroom”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, go ahead. I’ll buy us some snacks.”</p><p> </p><p>She went inside a convenience store and debated on the snacks that she’s going to buy. She only hopes that Wendy likes the snack that she purchased, some of it are her personal favorite, and some are a fit for Wendy’s taste.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy came back from the restroom, she turned on the car engine before driving off to Busan. Questions were thrown here and there to pass the time. Before they knew it, they reached the second largest city in South Korea with a lot of beaches around.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy recalls the way Irene’s eyes lit up when they got off her car. The peaceful night and the gentle crawling of the waves to the shore. </p><p> </p><p>She could die in this moment and she’ll still have a smile plastered on her face. Irene never looked more beautiful under the moonlit night, her hair falling on her shoulders and her smile illuminated by the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, Irene”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“The beach looks beautiful right?” Wendy softly said, holding her hand and walking on the seaside.</p><p> </p><p>She can only look at her, still overwhelmed with everything that’s happening in her life. It’s too fast paced and she’s afraid of crashing and burning.</p><p> </p><p>“I chose this place specifically because I know it looks beautiful at night,” Wendy continued while looking at the stars, “I wanted you to see this beautiful place so you’ll know what I see when I look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I resemble a beach?” She jokingly retorted</p><p> </p><p>Wendy scrunched her nose, “That’s not what I meant! The beach looks beautiful, you look beautiful, I look at you with heart eyes and hopefully, you look at this place with heart eyes so you can feel how I feel when I look at you”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you were trying to say, I just like to see you ramble”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy pouted, “You’re a meanie”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at the sight, “You’re such a baby”</p><p> </p><p>“Irene,” Wendy returned to her serious exterior, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She lost count on the beat that her heart skipped when she heard those three words. It was the first time Wendy said it out loud. Everything feels so real now that their feelings are out in the open, with the moon and the stars as a witness to the love they share.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too” she softly said, meaning every word she uttered.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the dawn of the night, Wendy lie awake. Beside her is a sleeping Irene, with her cute little snores. The realization hits her like a speed of light.</p><p> </p><p>“If only the universe permits, I’d marry you right here right now.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She’s confused? Hurt? Outraged? Disheartened? She’s not really sure of what she’s feeling. After their beach trip, Wendy became a ghost. She never saw her in the cafe, she never saw her in her office’s lobby. It’s already been a week and all she got was radio silence. </p><p> </p><p>This is what she’s scared of! Opening her heart, leaving it unguarded for someone to take it and then crushing it on their free will. She never expected Wendy to jump in the bandwagon and throw her heart in a dumpster. This hurts worse because she caught a glimpse of her future with Wendy, the one thing that made her stand out from the rest of her past lovers.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy made her feel loved and secured. How cruel must the world be to snap its fingers and make the girl vanish without readying her, is this inevitable? Is she supposed to lose Wendy somehow? Is Wendy destined to leave her life without any goodbyes?</p><p> </p><p>This world is cruel for taking an important person in her life before and it became crueler the moment it ripped her apart from Wendy.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Due to unforeseen circumstance, I’m afraid this is the option we have left”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy accepted it long ago, didn’t she? She mentioned being contented with what she has with Irene but maybe she wants to be a little bit more greedy. Maybe she wants to have a few more days with her, living freely.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you giving us the consent to do this, Ms. Son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you call my emergency contact, Kang Seulgi, for me?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She went back to her old ways, overworking herself and taking a 30-minute nap before going back to work. The life she had before Wendy and the life she has post-Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, you look worst than before” her co-worker commented</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am ugly. Thank you for pointing it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is worse than being restless. Are you alright?” she can still detect the concern and worry in the voice of her co-worker.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not alright, I can’t finish this cure and it’s driving me crazy!” </p><p> </p><p>Her co-worker shushed her, “Try to take a step back and look at the bigger picture, there will always be something missing if you keep looking at the smaller details. Sometimes, taking a step back and a breather will help you.”</p><p> </p><p>She paid no attention to her co-worker’s advice and continued to work on her project. Just a few more days and she’ll be celebrating a 2 year anniversary on this hassle piece of shit.</p><p> </p><p>Drowning herself with work and coffees doesn’t work, she can’t forget Wendy’s smile. It’s imprinted on her mind, no matter what she does she can never erase Wendy’s memory.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, to be the receiving end of a sword she willingly gave to Wendy.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Have you told her about this?” </p><p> </p><p>Wendy laughed, “Seul, I’m not stupid. Of course, I won’t tell her about this”</p><p> </p><p>“Because….?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want her to worry, I don’t want her to see me in a weak state. I’m her knight in shining armor, I should be healthy and strong in order to protect her. Besides, how do you tell the girl you love that you can't spend your forever with her because you're robbed of that opportunity long before you met her?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy’s heart breaks at the thought of leaving Irene defenseless. She’s supposed to protect her from harm but instead, she became the harm. She resents herself for walking out of Irene’s life without explanation but she can’t bear to see the look on Irene’s face when she breaks the news. She understands Irene’s need to prioritize her work above all else and she’s not gonna hinder her from achieving her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>She has her dreams too, before. Now, her only dream is to wake up the next day and be with Irene for the rest of their lives. A dream she wishes to achieve but is not possible. A dream that will stay as a dream.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Congratulations, Ms. Bae Joohyun. I heard from the other employees that you’re almost near in perfecting your project.” Her boss commended her</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Soo.”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t believe it either, she spent her days and night working on that project. One that would save a lot of people and she’s close to perfecting it after 2 years and 4 months. All she needed was a little push from everything that’s happening around her and she’s back on track.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Sir, but someone is asking for Irene” the security guard of their office entered the laboratory</p><p> </p><p>“You must get going then, once again congratulations!” she shook her boss’ hand before exiting the place.</p><p> </p><p>She went inside her own office and saw an unfamiliar figure standing in front of her framed diplomas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, how may I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>The stranger turned around and greeted her in a semi-professional manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Bae Joohyun? I believe we’ve met before, in Busan remember?” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, how can she forget? This is Kang Seulgi, Wendy’s bestfriend. The same Wendy who ripped her heart out and twisted a hundred knives on her bruised and scarred heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Kang Seulgi, forgive me for my poor memory but what brings you here in Seoul?” she invited the girl to seat on the leathered couch</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to ask you to come with me. It’s about my bestfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Is this a joke? After months of trying to get over Wendy, she’ll just come crawling back to her? No way.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Ms. Kang but I am busy. I have no time to waste”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi smirked, “But I asked for your schedule and they said you’re free today and tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be some sort of mistake, I have a meeting tomorrow”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a few minutes for Seungwan?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, “Seungwan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I meant Wendy”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry but Ms. Kang I can’t spare even a few seconds for your sorry excuse of a bestfriend” she spitted harshly, her patience wearing thin.</p><p> </p><p>“Her birthday’s coming up and I really really want you to be there, Ms. Bae”</p><p> </p><p>She let out an annoyed sigh, “You want me to be there? Are you the one celebrating a birthday to make a decision like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh a temper, Seungwan knows how to pick her girls,” Seulgi cracked a joke to make the atmosphere lighter, “I’m sure Seungwan would want you to be there too”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Seungwan </em> should’ve thought of that before leaving me with nothing but my own thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, there’s an explanation for tha—“</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure it’s very touching but I need you out of my office right now, I have a lot of paperwork to do as you can see. I’m a very busy woman and I have no time to mess around, have a great day Ms. Kang Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but here’s my number. If you ever change your mind, message me. Her birthday’s this Friday”</p><p> </p><p>She waited for the stranger-turned-acquaintance-turned-enemy to exit her office before slouching in her swirly chair. Why must her happiness be replaced with stress in mere seconds?</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where have you been, Kang Seulgi?” Wendy said in a menacing tone, having a hunch on where she probably went.</p><p> </p><p>“Strolled around Seoul, I’ve never been here for more than a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Seulgi chuckled, “All these medicine makes you go crazy, man, I’ll tell you that”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy decided to let it go, she’s sure Irene’s not thinking of her anymore. That cracks her heart open again and again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“So I was thinking, it’s been a while since we had our friendly dinner. I was hoping we could do it again?” her guy co-worker picked today to pester her with dinner invites</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll pass” she rejected the proposal, knowing he’ll come up with other reasons for her to accept but she’s not in the mood to tolerate that</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! It’s strictly friendly, no flirty lines I promise”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood okay? So, please accept my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>He walks out dejectedly, his shoulders sagged and his head down.</p><p> </p><p>She has a decision to make and going out for dinner won’t help her think it through. Picking up the little piece of paper that’s been sitting on her desk for days now, she came up with a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Setting herself free comes with a cost, if knowing Wendy’s side will help her move on then she’ll take the chance.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Wendy was startled by the sudden scream of her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You might wanna keep your voice low, remember where we’re at”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looked sheepish, “Oh sorry, my emotions got the best of me”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that anyway? New girl?” Wendy craned her neck, trying to get a peek at Seulgi’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s better than a new girl”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, please tell me it’s not a fuck buddy”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi smirked, “Can’t say for sure”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy faked a gag, “You’re disgusting!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She fixed her clothes before leaving her apartment. She luckily managed to move her day off on a Friday despite having a hectic schedule on days like this. She was about to go out when she remembered to grab her gift on the coffee table. It was wrapped nicely by her with a little note on top that says “Happy Birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Seoul National University Hospital was quick, luck must be on her side today because it’s usually traffic at this hour.</p><p> </p><p>She found it weird at first that Wendy’s celebrating her birthday at a hospital but she remembered Wendy’s passion in helping, she assumed she’s in a hospital because she wants to celebrate it with kids with terminal illnesses.</p><p> </p><p>She rode the elevator, pressing button 5, and waited patiently for the <em> elevator ding </em>. Once she heard her cue to get off the elevator, she felt a weird sensation at the pit of her stomach giving her the idea that something’s not right. She shook the idea out of her head and continued walking to the east wing of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at the east wing, the weird sensation came back stronger than before. She pushed herself to walk forward, nearing the hospital room Seulgi texted but when she’s almost at the door, she saw all these doctors in white coats and nurses in their scrubs frantically moving all around the place. Her stomach dropped, not knowing what to do or where to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss I’m gonna ask you to step aside please!” one nurse said with panic in her voice, she stepped aside in a swift move.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened instantaneously, she was looking for Seulgi to ask what’s happening when her eye caught a heartbreaking sight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>In a hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lying unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>A nurse sitting on top of her, pumping her chest.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Her Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy, who used to be the proxy of the sun for being too bright, looks lifeless on the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>Her Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>She ran with the nurses, unaware that she dropped her gift somewhere in the hall. All she can focus on is Wendy, she forgot all the noises around her. She ran in the same pace as the doctors as they wheeled her out of the hallway. She ran and ran and ran.</p><p> </p><p>It's her Wendy.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Bro, I don’t feel so good” Wendy’s voice was hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi, please I can’t breathe!” she kept on puking blood in her spit bin.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi woke up to the sound of her bestfriend’s heavy breath, she ran outside to call for help. The nurses soon followed her inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro….bro please not yet….Wendy hold on okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vital signs are dropping, call her doctor now!”</p><p> </p><p>Every medical personnel inside the room was running around the place, shouting words that Seulgi can’t understand. Her sight became blurry, tears falling from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She kept her gaze on her best friend, sobbing at the thought of losing her forever. </p><p> </p><p>She’s not ready to live in a world without Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll never be ready to lose her forever.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll never be ready to live a life without her bestfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She stood outside the emergency room, staring into nothingness. Waiting for any doctor or any nurse to update her on Wendy’s current situation. But all she has right now is silence.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi accompanied her, even tried to make her sit in the waiting area but she’s stubborn. She’ll wait, no matter how long it takes, she’ll wait. She’s been standing in front of the emergency room for 30 minutes now, a few more hours won’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>So, she waited. She never grew tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>A doctor went out of the room and walked towards her, “Are you a relative of Ms. Son?”</p><p> </p><p>She was caught off guard but desperation kicks in fast, “I’m her wife”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor shoots her an incredulous look, “We don’t recognize same-sex couples here, I’m sorry Ma’am”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for her, Seulgi stepped in, “I’m her sister doc.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He walked a few steps away from Irene before talking, “She’s alive but we don’t know for how long. You know what happens right? Her 2 years is cut down to 2 months, that’s all she has left.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi nodded, not trusting her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you talk to your family members on what’s the next step. She can continue the treatment but we’ll have to stop it eventually, her body’s getting weaker each day.” The doctor sighed, “I’m afraid the only choice we have is to let time pass by.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and the doctor walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi ran out of lucks now, she’s been asking for the universe to spare her bestfriend from damnation but it was bound to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Just because it’s bound to happen doesn’t mean she’s ready for it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She patiently waited for Seulgi to come back and tell her the news. She hopes for good news, she’d get down on her knees and pray for good news.</p><p> </p><p>She grew weary of waiting while standing up so she went to the nearest chair and sat on it. Her tear-stained face looked tired, restless even.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive” Seulgi whispered, “Do you want me to take you home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll stay.” She paused, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chronic Leukemia, Stage 3.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart dropped, she’s once again a victim of Leukemia. The same illness that she’s trying so hard to perfect the cure for. Fucking leukemia.</p><p> </p><p>“You—is—how—how long have you known?” her voice faltered</p><p> </p><p>“Since she was 13. They said it was curable and it was, for a while. When she turned 18, the cancer cells were back and they were stronger. We consulted multiple doctors, in hopes that they can cure it permanently but nothing. All they can give her is endless chemotherapy and medicines, to fight off the cancer cells for a little while.” Seulgi said, her voice shaking, “Then she turned 24 and she stopped showing signs. Even the doctors were surprised by how healthy she’s become so they told her that she can go back to her normal life. Sometime around there, she met you. Whenever we get the chance to talk on the phone, she always mentions you. Irene unnie this, Irene unnie that.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs at the thought of Wendy blabbering about her. </p><p> </p><p>“She never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that. She just doesn’t want you to see her in this state. One thing you should know about Seungwan is her pride’s very high, if she says she’ll protect you then she’ll do her best to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was overwhelming for her, she was supposed to celebrate Wendy’s birthday and ends it with closure. She never expected to see Wendy be brought in an emergency room and a nurse trying to revive her. She never expected Wendy to be a recipient of the medicine that she’s trying to finish.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy woke up to a hand holding hers tightly. She looked at her left and saw Irene, sleeping soundly.</p><p> </p><p>“Even with tear stains on your face, you’re still the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She felt movements around her so she lifted her head off the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake,” she said, seeing Wendy’s eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I wake you up?” Wendy’s voice was different, it’s not her usual radiant tone.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly, placing a hand on Wendy’s hollowed cheeks. All the IV tubes attached to her wrist and arm is an obstacle to give her a hug—she settled on staying in place and giving warmth to the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” <em> it’s not </em>, “Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy felt her throat drying up, “Some water would be great”</p><p> </p><p>She fetched the water bottle beside the hospital bed and opened the lid, “Here”</p><p> </p><p>Her co-worker’s words echoing in her mind—<em> take a step back and look at the bigger picture </em>—she was so focused on Wendy’s little details like the way her eyes shines, the way she smiles, that she forgot to look at the entirety of her face. The forming bags underneath her eyes, the pale skin, the hair loss, and the bruises all over her arm and legs. Now their days are numbered, she knows because she’s been through it before. How cruel must the world be to make her go through this again? Was it not enough to break her once?</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Joohyun, you’re always spacing out when you’re with me.” Wendy snapped her weak fingers in front of her, this time she grabbed it softly and held it near her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll fight okay?” with tears in her eyes, she begged.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I’m your knight in shining armor remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy, you have to promise me that you’ll accompany me to Paris. You’ll be by my side when I receive my noble prize award for accomplishing something groundbreaking.” She pleaded, not letting go of Wendy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And promise me that you’ll finish the medicine that will cure me okay?” Wendy held up her other hand and waiting for Irene to seal their deal in a pinky promise.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, you’re awake. Do you want food?” Seulgi’s voice was heard in the hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but Irene must be famished so can you buy her food? Use my card”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on me man, what do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Wendy chuckled at Seulgi’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are you this generous? You never treat me food.” She unleashed her childlike self again but it feels forced.</p><p> </p><p>“False claims! I treat you sometimes”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes meaning once in a blue moon?”</p><p> </p><p>She watched their banter from the sidelines, her heart that was once empty is now filled up with happiness. The happiness that only Wendy can give her so she prays, she prays harder than before. She prays that this moment lasts, that Wendy lasts.</p><p> </p><p>She prays until her tears are gone. She prays.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy can feel her immune system weaken but she made a promise. A promise to fight, so that’s what she’ll do. All for Irene. Knights never break their promises.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, she got a call from her supervisor asking why she did not go to work today. She files for emergency leave, explaining that her friend is in a dangerous situation and she has to be there by her side, without disclosing Wendy’s illness to her supervisor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Seulgi sat beside her in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello”</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee?” Seulgi offered her extra cup</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.” She rejected softly</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” seeing her nod, “Why did you stay? I know you’re mad at Seungwan for leaving you all of a sudden but you’re still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you bestfriend, Seul.” she played with her fingers, “Deeply so”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give her the happiness that she deserves you know? I saw how it went from bad to worse, I saw everything with my own two eyes. It never gets better, it only gets worse. This is a never-ending battle, Irene, are you sure you want to see her in that state?” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever state she’s in, I’d always want to see her.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy can feel herself slipping away but not yet, not right now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It’s been a month since she saw Wendy being revived, it’s been a month since she found out Wendy’s illness.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a month and Wendy’s not getting any better. She’s losing her faith and her sanity.</p><p> </p><p>Her project should be done by now but she can’t keep her focus. Her thoughts are filled with Wendy, bad thoughts about her.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Wendy sleep peacefully, admiring the beauty she possesses. </p><p> </p><p>“Why does it have to be you?” She whispered, “Why is it always the important ones in my life that has to leave me.” </p><p> </p><p>She sobbed quietly, still keeping her gaze on the sleeping Wendy. She feels her heart twist as she imagines a tomorrow without her. A world without her bright smile, her hypnotizing eyes, her warm hands that keeps her warm. </p><p> </p><p>A world without Wendy is a world she doesn’t want to live in.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the couch beside the hospital bed, leaned onto the mattress and kept her eyes closed. Savouring the few moments she has left with her.</p><p> </p><p>As she was about to open her eyes, she felt a hand wipe her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying, my princess?” Wendy asked</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something in my eye”</p><p> </p><p>“Irene, why are you crying?” Wendy asked again, her voice became firm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared” she mumbled, “I’m scared to lose you.” she looked away, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look at me,” Wendy said, “Hyun, look at me please?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence is deafening, they stared at each other and no one dared to break the ice.</p><p> </p><p>All that was heard is her quiet sniffles and the sound coming from the air conditioner. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like a spoiler, this is what she’ll have post-Wendy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving,” Wendy reassured her, “I haven’t asked you to be my girlfriend yet.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, “I’ll say yes to you, you know that”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy fixed her posture and lifted her chin up, “Then Miss Bae Joohyun, will you make me the happiest patient in this hospital and be my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always a yes to you, Wendy”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Irene’s her girlfriend now, she’s Irene’s girlfriend now. This is better than what she imagined it to be. It’s unromantic but the romance is present.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy felt at peace again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Bro, come on, don’t wake my girlfriend up! Be a little quieter”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi, with wide eyes, walked up to Wendy, “Girlfriend?! Since when?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy smirked, “Since last night”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mess around, Seungwan” then she ruffled Wendy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“When you’re sure of someone already, make sure you won’t let them go okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy took a long look at her, “She’s my everything now, man”</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of the fact that she’s awake ever since Seulgi made her presence known inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart swelled at Wendy’s statement before feeling the familiar ache. Their relationship is bound to end soon, Wendy’s days are numbered. Denying it won’t make her live longer.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She knows it’s near, she feels it in her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Seul?” Wendy forced herself to speak—that came out as a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, bro?” Seulgi approached her quietly</p><p> </p><p>“Irene….Irene’s a…. great girl,” she felt tired from uttering those 4 words, “I...love her...a l...ot”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi choked on a sob, “I know man, I know”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell...her th..at okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I promise you that.” Seulgi kept her body close to Wendy’s, feeling her warmth for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...ex….hausted Seul” she breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>“You can rest now Seungwan, we’ll be okay.” with tears in her eyes, she mustered the courage to smile to reassure her best friend that they will be fine. “We’ll be waiting for you when you come back okay? Take it easy up there”</p><p> </p><p>“I...love y...ou man” with one last breath, she uttered her final words, “Take….care of Ire...ne for….me”</p><p> </p><p>Then she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>When she received a call from Seulgi, she expected bad news but not this kind of terrible news.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Something happened with Wendy, please come quick” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She bolted out the door and drove to the hospital. With no one else in mind but Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” She frantically asked the nurse in stand by, “Where is Wendy? Is she in the emergency room? Is she alright?”</p><p> </p><p>A hand rested on her shoulder, urging her to calm down. She turned around and saw a devastating sight, Seulgi’s eyes are red.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down first, Irene” Seulgi said in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Wendy? Where’s my girlfriend?! She’s fine, right? She’s okay, she’s alive, please Seulgi” she broke down in tears as Seulgi wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Irene” she can hear the strain in Seulgi’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>She was too late.</p><p> </p><p>She was a day late.</p><p> </p><p>She was wrapping up her project today, as a gift for Wendy. Approved by the board and the World Health Organization but none of that matters. The main recipient of her efforts are gone now.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t have to imagine a world without Wendy. She’s living in it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The funeral was fast, everyone around them was sobbing but Irene can only show a straight face. </p><p> </p><p>Planning Wendy’s funeral was exhausting, she barely managed to go through with it but she has to. She wants to give the best for the love of her life even if it’s for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the heavens: a time to be born and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bitterness seeps through her veins, she doesn’t want to heal, she doesn’t want to laugh. What she wants is Wendy back, she wants her back. Screw everyone else in the world, all she wants is Wendy standing next to her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The sea breeze felt cold at night without <em> her </em> to keep her warm. </p><p> </p><p>She misses everything about her. She sleeps in her hoodies, her shirts, just the scent was enough to keep her sane before.</p><p> </p><p>But it has been a year, and she’s still stuck. She can still feel the immense pain from the loss of a loved one.</p><p> </p><p>She breathed in, feeling all her sorrows come rushing back. With tears in her eyes, she looked at the gushing waves and reminisced on the moment she had with Wendy at the same exact place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Irene, I love you” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I still love you, Wendy, I will always do.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seulgi found her way to Irene’s beach house, near the beach that Seungwan kept on telling her over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll keep her promise to her late bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Platonically or romantically, it doesn’t matter. She’ll be there for Irene, every step of the way.</p><p> </p><p>For Seungwan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“I knew I’d find you here” a voice pulled her out of her thoughts</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’ll be flying to Canada?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sat down beside her, “Meh, Canada’s not for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” she asked the taller girl beside her</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost back on my feet, almost.” Seulgi chuckled, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Are you going to call me pathetic if I tell you that I still sleep in her clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi shook her head, “Nope, I still sleep with her plushies.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence was back but it’s not as heavy as before.</p><p> </p><p>“She loved you so much, Irene.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was her last message for you, she wanted me to tell you she loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>A year has passed and she doesn’t feel alright and maybe that’s the point, she’ll never be okay. She’ll only learn to live with the pain, accept the fact that Wendy’s not here anymore. Maybe the pain that she’s feeling will act as a reminder that Wendy was alive, she was alive and she loved her unconditionally. Wendy is not a product of her imagination, she was real and she was deeply in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll never be fully okay but that’ll suffice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> See you in my next life, my knight in shining armor. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't kill me hahaha this is a half baked idea that I thought of on the spot (like my other one-shot, that was fluff btw) </p><p>See you on my ongoing fic #RVTheLustres.</p><p>Feedbacks are appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>